1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a defroster nozzle used for a defroster in an automobile.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, in order to make the front glass plate (or windshield) of an automobile clear, a defroster is employed. In general, the defroster comprises a defroster nozzle, and an air control unit. The defroster nozzle is provided inside the instrument panel of the vehicle chamber, and has a blow-out opening and a suck-in opening. The blow-out opening is opened in the surface of the instrument panel, and the suck-in opening is connected to the air control unit. The air introduced from the air control unit through the suck-in opening is applied to the inner surface of the front glass plate, to dry the front glass plate to make the front glass plate clear.
A defroster of this type should meets the following conditions (performances):
(1) In order to obtain a minimum visibility quickly which is required for safety driving, the performance of quickly make the front glass plate clear uniformly and quickly (so-called "clearing performance") should be improved.
(2) The defroster should be miniaturized, and be decreased in manufacturing cost. In addition, the space required for installation of the defroster should be decreased, so that the degree of freedom with respect to the design of the interior of the instrument panel should be increased.
(3) The ventilation resistance in the defroster nozzle should be decreased, so that the energy loss should be reduced, thereby to minimize the power consumption.
(4) The noise attributing to the ventilation through the defroster nozzle (so-called "ventilation nozzle") should be minimized.